Dealing with Scabaras/Transcript
Dead or Alive Unknown Casualty *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' I have grave news for you. **'Player:' What news? Sophanem and Menaphos are to be reunited at last? ***'High Priest:' Oh no, nothing like that. I have a corpse for you to identify. It came over from Menaphos for funeral preparation in the traditional fashion. ***'Player:' What? I haven't killed anyone! Well, no one important... ...not recently, anyway... ...at least, I think... Err... ***'High Priest:' No, no, it's not like that! In this case it's someone I think you might know. A strange-looking woman. ***'Player:' With red hair? ***'High Priest:' It looks like it was once blonde rather than red, but has recently been dyed black. So, not a local, but someone who wanted to look like a local. More to the point, we found a note on the body saying... ***'Player:' Saying? ***'High Priest:' ...saying to talk to you before embalming. In this heat, you're lucky we didn't just start without you. You should go upstairs and see if you recognise the corpse. **'Player:' Can't we talk about happier things? ***'High Priest:' Well, I'm shocked at your Scabarite-like habit of denying the existence of problems, but how can I help you otherwise? ****'Player:' Is it okay if I pray at your altar? ****'Player:' How are things? ****'Player:' Is there anything I can do for you? ****'Player:' Any word from Menaphos and the slaves? *****'High Priest:' I haven't heard anything more since my people returned. Ask them, if you're curious about Menaphos. ****'Player:' Could I have another lamp? *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' I'll meet you upstairs. I'd prefer not to keep this corpse waiting any longer. A Rude Awakening *'High Priest:' Here is the young lady whose corpse you are supposed to see. Go closer and see if you can identify her. If we know her name, Icthlarin's blessings will come to her faster. *'Player:' Are you sure I should know her? She doesn't look at all familiar, to be honest. *'High Priest:' I was afraid that might be the case. I suppose we should start the embalming process with all haste. Until it is complete we can't be sure that her spirit is at rest. Indeed, I have a feeling as if her spirit could be in some great anguish. *'Player:' Is there anything I could do to help? *'High Priest:' I wouldn't have thought so. The process of embalming is extremely grisly. I will have to replace her internal organs with herbs, spices, and resin. It's certainly not a job for an amateur. I'll start with the brain... *'Maisa:' Uuurgh... Don't pull my brain out... I still need it. *'Player:' It's a miracle! She lives! *'High Priest:' It's a disaster! Icthlarin promotes peaceful death. *'Player:' But this young lady can go on to enjoy a rich and fulfilling life. *'High Priest:' I'll be defrocked for promoting revivification! Woe is me! *'Player:' You are the High Priest. Just exert your religious prerogatives on your minions. *'High Priest:' I'm not sure what that means but it sounds promising. *'Maisa:' Would you two argue more quietly. I'm not feeling so good here. *'High Priest:' Why couldn't you just be dead? The youth of today are always causing trouble. *'Maisa:' Can't you just let me recover? Those cadavaberries aren't exactly good for the digestion. Plus, I have a terrible headache, my clothes have been ruined and this priest is gibbering like a loon. *'Player:' Maisa? *'High Priest:' I can tell when I'm not wanted. I shall leave you two to your delightful reunion. *'Player:' I know it's an obvious question, Maisa, but what is going on here? Why were you dead? And... did you have to be so rude to the priest? *'Maisa:' Excuse my vagueness, but I have just awoken from a drug-induced stupor. Could you limit yourself to one question at a time? **'Player:' Why are you here? ***'Maisa:' Well, you know that my partner, Kaleef, was slain below the city by those foul Scabaras creatures. ***'Player:' Yes? ***'Maisa:' Since then, I have been researching how to take my revenge upon the. I think I may have a lead or two, now. Unfortunately, I have other jobs to do, so I have to ask you a favour. ***'Player:' Ask away. ***'Maisa:' I have learned that there is a quite extensive tunnel system above the area we investigated, though quite why this is, I am not sure. What I do know is that the entrances near here have been sealed up for ages, probably because of the Scabarites. ***'Player:' How does that help us to gain revenge? ***'Maisa:' Not in the slightest. What may be useful is that I have also discovered there are tunnels leading from the east coast of the desert into those below Sophanem. ***'Player:' I see. So, you want me to look into these tunnels? ***'Maisa:' Oh, yes! Then kill anything that looks even a tiny bit like a beetle! ***'Player:' Now, that's the sort of task I can relate to. ***'Maisa:' I suppose you should talk to the High Priest of Icthlarin first, though I wouldn't want to cause too much of a diplomatic incident. I don't want my job to be harder than it is already. **'Player:' Why did you pretend to be dead? ***'Maisa:' Well, as you know, passage between the cities is still rather restricted and I'm not exactly keen to be searched, prodded or investigated too closely. Our mutual friend's agents aren't exactly popular here. ***'Player:' I suppose his job makes him plenty of enemies. ***'Maisa:' More his personality. He sent Kaleef to his doom without a single qualm. He's up to far more bad than good. I sometimes regret having made my vows to the service of Al Kharid. ***'Player:' Up to no good, you say? ***'Maisa:' I'm still loyal to Al Kharid, if not the big 'O', so I'll not speak any more. In fact, it is better you forget even what little I said. **'Player:' How did you get here? ***'Maisa:' I pretended to be dead by using a cavadaberry potion. **'Player:' What has been going on since we last met? ***'Maisa:' Not much that I can tell you, in reality. ***'Player:' No news as to when Menaphos might be opened up? ***'Maisa:' Well, some say that the Pharaoh is intending to make the town more self-sufficient, which might be a sign that he is aiming for more, rather than less isolation in future. ***'Player:' What do you say, though? ***'Maisa:' I say what I'm told to say, which in this case is very little indeed. ***'Player:' I suppose I won't carry on asking about current affairs, then. **'Player:' Actually, I don't have any more questions. The Cliffs of Ullek A Nudge in the Right Direction *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' Did you talk with that odd woman? *'Player:' I did, and she suggested I talk to you about the mission she gave me. *'High Priest:' I'm pleased that she realises my importance. *'Player:' Well, it's certainly the case she didn't want to upset you. *'High Priest:' Good, good. But why would I be upset? I pride myself on my humility and pleasant nature. *'Player:' Well, would you object if I were to slay a bunch of Scabarites to the east? *'High Priest:' I heard from some so-called archaeologists who were investigating to the east that there might be Scabarites. I have no qualms about you sending them to Icthlarin's deathly care. However... *'Player:' What's the catch? *'High Priest:' I must remind you, before you do so, that the Scabaras religion has a very useful, specific reason for existence. Should you run into the High Priest of Scabaras, try to pacify him rather than just brutally slaying him. I'm sure that this is all just some sort of misunderstanding and that we can eventually have peace. *'Player:' I'll be sure to take into account your naively optimistic reading of the situation. *'High Priest:' Well, anyway, those archaeologists headed east. I'd leave in that direction if I were you. Simon Templeton *'Player:' Hello. *'Simon Templeton:' G'day, mate. I'm Simon. Simon Templeton. Who are you? *'Player:' I'm Player. What are you doing all the way out here? *'Simon Templeton:' I've been contracted to retrieve artefacts from the top of this magnificent pyramid. *'Player:' So, why are you down here and not up there? *'Simon Templeton:' Well, it's me back... an old injury I picked up in Sophanem has come back to haunt me. I was working for Varrock Museum, but the gold they gave me wasn't even enough to pay for the carpet rides, let alone any decent equipment. But that was a long time ago... I can't even lift a chisel right now. There's no way I can climb all the way up there. *'Player:' How on RuneScape did you get down the cliff face, then? *'Simon Templeton:' That's what set off the injury. I was fine before I scrabbled down that pesky slope. It will be a while before I can climb back up again. I must be getting old. Hang on a second. You look like you're pretty agile and up for a challenge. How about you retrieve them for me? I'll tell you what. I'll give you 1,000 for every artefact you get for me. *'Player:' I'll see what I can do. *'Simon Templeton:' Good on ya, mate! *'Player:' Hello, Simon. *'Simon Templeton:' G'day, Player. *'Player:' How's it going? *'Simon Templeton:' Got any Agility Pyramid artefacts for me? *'Player:' No, I haven't. *'Simon Templeton:' Try harder, mate! It won't be long till some other critter turns up and snatches them out from under your eyes. *'Player:' I will. Goodbye, Simon. *'Simon Templeton:' Bye, cobber. Cliffside Camp *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Greetings, wanderer. Is there any particular reason you have come to visit our humble camp? *'Player:' I'm just exploring, really. I've been asked to find a way into the areas beneath this region. Perhaps you could help? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Hmm, well, we might be able to help. Even though your appearance isn't quite that of a professional researcher, we have need of someone to perform some business with a wily dealer in artefacts. In return, we'll help you out. *'Player:' Wily folks cannot outsmart me. What is it you need? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' We need you to talk to a certain Simon Templeton but, first, we require you to prove your mathematical competence. **'Player:' I've had dealings with this sort before, feel free to test me. ***'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' As a general rule, always round down to the nearest whole number. So, 17 divided by 0 would equal 1 in this trial. Firstly, tell me which is the largest of these three numbers. If there is more than one possible answer, just tell me one of them. ***Test ****Getting it wrong *****'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Incorrect, incorrect. When you're ready, we'll have to start again. ****Getting it right *****'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Great, great. The final answer was number. I wonder if it has any significance... I'll give you a few minutes to relax, then we can deal with the matter of Mr. Templeton. **'Player:' I'm not quite ready for this test, whatever it might be. *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Hello there, Player. So, you are ready to head off to Templeton for us. Good, good. *'Player:' What exactly is it he wants? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' He wants 6 ancient bronze plateskirts. Also, you still need to deliver one golden artefact from the top of the Agility Pyramid and ten gold objects from Pyramid Plunder in Sophanem. *'Player:' Well, the golden Agility Pyramid artefact and the ten gold objects from Pyramid Plunder are obvious enough, but what about the bronze antiques? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' These are more of an issue, but we have a plan. You take modern bronze items, distress them, then pass them on to Simon as antiques. *'Player:' Distress? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' It's the technical term for making a new object look older. You can do it with some camel dung. Just rub it into the object while under the hot desert sun and it'll be done in no time. *''To distress objects, you will need a Crafting level of at least 60, be under the hot sun of the desert and have some camel dung.'' *'Player:' Is there any other way? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' We could distress the items for you; however, we are not skilled enough to do it quickly, so this would take some time. *'Player:' So I just hand the items to you? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Here, take this crate. Either distress the items and add them to the crate yourself or, if you can't do it yourself, just add the new items to the crate instead. My assistant can then distress the crate of new items for you, but it will take some time and you will also have to give him a bucket of dung. *'Player:' So, what should I do if I lose the crate? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' I'll not think very highly of you, for one, but if you need another crate, just ask my assistant for a replacement. *'Assistant archaeologist Kerner:' Hello there. Are you here regarding crates for storing antiques? **'Player:' Indeed, I am. **'Player:' Not really. I just wanted to say 'Hello', which I now have. Archaeologist Supreme Curios and Curiosity *'Player:' I'd like to talk a bit about archaeology. *'Simon Templeton:' Shoot away, sport. **'Player:' Some archaeologists asked me to deliver some artefacts to you. ***'Simon Templeton:' Righto. Thought they'd never be able to fill that order. Not the brightest knives in the old armoury. You have not yet supplied the ten gold objects from Pyramid Plunder in Sophanem, the golden Agility Pyramid artefact is still required and the crate of 6 ancient bronze plateskirts is still missing. ****'Player:' I'd like to supply some gold objects from Pyramid Plunder. ****'Player:' I'd like to supply a golden Agility Pyramid artefact. ****'Player:' I'd like to supply a crate of bronze antiquities. ****'Player:' I've nothing to give you right now, but I have some questions. **'Player:' What do you know of other archaeologists in this area? ***'Simon Templeton:' They're all a bit dodgy, if ya gets me drift. ***'Player:' Dodgy? ***'Simon Templeton:' Them blokes in Varrock just put out the call for researchers, half trained 'em then ran out of cash. Left a load of folks about as angry as a barrel o' crocs. Young, angry and poor makes a fella dodgy. ***'Player:' Why would Varrock stop the money? ***'Simon Templeton:' They made all them fancy doodahs in the museum, for one. Bet they didn't come cheap. Then there's some island expedition they were planning – reckon that sucked up a load of cash, too. Anyways, it does mean more folks willing to sell – so silver linings, eh? ***'Player:' Quite. I have some more questions. ***'Simon Templeton:' Shoot away, sport. **'Player:' Who are you selling all these items to? ***'Simon Templeton:' Well, it's not that Osman – I can tell ya that much. Don't be having dealings with him; he's a slippery customer. ***'Player:' Slippery? ***'Simon Templeton:' He was always after documents – new, old, fake, authentic. Claimed it didn't matter to him. Was obvious that royal history was what got him all excited, though. Now, what's a man like him wanting with that sort of information? He's not some fancy librarian, just some sort of lackey. He musta guessed I was onto something, so he cut me out cold. ***'Player:' So, who do you sell to now? ***'Simon Templeton:' Are you daft or what? I'm a middleman, a fixer – if I tell you that I'll be cutting me own throat. We'll talk about other stuff. ***'Player:' I have some more questions. ***'Simon Templeton:' Shoot away, sport. **'Player:' What do you know of underground areas to the east? ***'Simon Templeton:' A bit of this, a bit of that. Those ruins are older than Sophanem and Menaphos, for sure. Pulled some documents out before them creepy crawlies took over. ***'Player:' So the Scabarites are new arrivals there? ***'Simon Templeton:' Seems so, but don't ask me why. All that research stuff is ancient history to me, now... if ya pardon me pun I'm just gathering cash and that's it. ***'Player:' Cash for what? There's nothing to spend it on out here in the middle of nowhere? ***'Simon Templeton:' C'mon, sport. You know me better than to stick your snout where it might end up sliced off. Ask no questions, hear no lies. ***'Player:' I have some more questions. ***'Simon Templeton:' Shoot away, sport. **'Player:' Actually, I'd like to change the subject back to business matters. ***dialogue *'Simon Templeton:' Thanks, mate! You have not yet supplied the ten gold objects from Pyramid Plunder in Sophanem, the golden Agility Pyramid artefact is in my possession and the crate of 6 ancient bronze plateskirts is still missing. *'Simon Templeton:' Thanks, mate! You supplied the ten gold objects from Pyramid Plunder in Sophanem, the golden Agility Pyramid artefact is in my possession and the crate of 6 ancient bronze plateskirts is still missing. *'Simon Templeton:' Great! Now, I have everything I need for me latest deal. Here's a receipt so you can tell those ne'erdowells you done the business. *'Player:' Glad to be of service. *'Simon Templeton:' Nice fakes, too. They'll fool the customer... but don't try it again, eh? *'Player:' Err, right. *'Simon Templeton:' I have another little job for you if you're willing. Just come and talk to me about the artefacts when you get the chance. Simon's Favour *'Player:' About that little job you mentioned... *'Simon Templeton:' I can't remember whether I asked you to do this yet – mind like a sieve, I have – but have you ever talked to the Pyramid Plunder mummy in Sophanem about me? *'Player:' No, I haven't. *'Simon Templeton:' Well, that's what you can do for me. Ask him if he'll let me have a quick shufty at some of his relics. I think I may be able to cut him a deal. Rebuked *'Player:' I'd rather talk about your fine artefacts a bit more, on behalf of a... friend. *'Guardian mummy:' Oh, really. What exactly is it you want to know? *'Player:' My, umm, business associate, Simon Templeton would like to inspect some of your artefacts. *'Guardian mummy:' What? His effrontery knows no ends. Did he inform you that the last time he was here he tried to make off with some of my bandages? He claimed they were useful in some sort of cure for his injuries. *'Player:' I'm sure he's a reformed man, now. All he wants to do is have a look. *'Guardian mummy:' Never. He'd sell his own mummy for a profit. Tell him that if he ever comes back here, he'll be wearing my bandages alright... around his neck... tightly! *'Player:' I'm not sure which is more irritating: running out of drinking water all the time or being subjected to this humour. *'Guardian mummy:' One might call it dry humour... *'Player:' Taking your loot will be heaps more pleasurable after suffering through that pun. Reporting Back *'Player:' About that little job you mentioned... **'Player:' I talked to the mummy in Sophanem. ***'Simon Templeton:' I take it she was no use. You look as dismal as a croc with toothache. ***'Player:' No good news, for sure. Wait. What? She? I always assumed it was a man under those bandages. ***'Simon Templeton:' Was your mummy a man? He, he, he. ***'Player:' That joke stinks worse than those bronze 'antiques' I delivered to you. ***'Simon Templeton:' Jokes aside, you've been a good sport. As a favour, from now on, I'm willing to take bank certificates of any objects you get from that miserable mummy's Pyramid Plunder. Well, any but the gold ones, that is – you might be tempted to take stuff if there's a profit involved, as we both know. ***'Player:' And the mummy has more loot plundered and ends up even more miserable. I see your cunning plan. It also makes me wonder, would your client for those artefacts be anything to do with a bank, by any chance? ***'Simon Templeton:' Curiosity... Cats... Need I say more? ***'Player:' I have some more questions. ***'Simon Templeton:' Shoot away, sport. **'Player:' Actually, I'd like to discuss business matters. A Bit of Research *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' It seems you have found Simon Templeton and dealt with business matters. Or maybe you lost all the trade items, were waylaid by bandits or suffered from some other mishap? *'Player:' Indeed. He supplied me with a receipt for the transaction. Here it is. *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Excellent, excellent. Our finances are at least secure now. I just need a little more information from you. *'Player:' Okay, what now? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' We just need some research materials to be going on with, which are almost certainly possessed by the local denizens. *'Player:' What materials and which denizens? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Just gather four bits of information from the local area and copy them into this nice journal. Killing anything other than crocodiles should do it – so, mummies, zombies and skeletons. Back to the Camp *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Great! It seems you have gathered some initial research materials. *'Player:' Indeed, I have performed an amazing selection of tasks for you. Hint, hint. *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Excellent, excellent. I can reward you with a summary of our theories on the area and a key. *'Player:' That's great! But what is the key for? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' It was manufactured after research upon a locked door in the ruins to the north. Every indication we have is that the door leads down into the tunnels you are seeking. I must warn you that entering these ancient tunnels is likely to expose you to who knows what ancient diseases, hostile creatures and, very likely, death of a most distressing nature. Oh, and valuable loot and information, of course. Yes, heaps of loot. Here's the key. *''Abigail expounds her theories of local history, you add notes on the lecture to your research journal.'' *'Player:' Fascinating, professor, but why haven't you used that key? *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Frankly, I'm a coward. I am after knowledge, not a ghastly death recorded on a makeshift grave. Here is the key. May it bring you fame, glory or whatever. Dealing with Scabaras The Storehouses of Ullek *'Player:' Hello there, golem. *'Clay golem:' Greetings. It has been some time since I saw a real human. I thought, perhaps, you were all dead. *'Player:' I can't be sure about anyone else, but I am certainly alive. What is this place? *'Clay golem:' This is the entrance to the storehouses of Ullek, not that I expect Ullek exists any more. *'Player:' I must admit that I haven't heard of it before. What is in these stores? *'Clay golem:' At the moment, an infestiation of not-human humans. They have altered the locking mechanism on the doors here. It is hard for anyone, even them, to get in or out. *'Player:' That sounds about right for Scabarites. They like their peace and quiet. So, how can I get through? *'Clay golem:' If you stoke up the furnace opposite I will be able to allocate power to each of the four levers in the next rooms. If you can pull all of these levers in short succession, then the doors should open. *'Player:' Sounds simple enough. *'Clay golem:' Well, if you are ready to begin, you could ask me to allocate power. I can allocate the most power to start with, then less, then less still, until the fourth lever will have very little power allocated at all. In past days, the mechanisms were somewhat more reliable. **'Player:' I would like information on some of these levers. ***'Clay golem:' Which lever are you interested in? ****'Player:' The lever by the narrow walkway. *****'Clay golem:' Applying power here will cleanse the greasy pipe with a jet of steam, making it simpler to cross to the lever. The more power, the more steam and the simpler it becomes. I imagine Agility will be useful here. *****to the top ****'Player:' The huge lever in the empty room. *****'Clay golem:' Applying power here will loosen the lever mechanism, making it easier to operate. The more power I apply here, the easier it will be to pull the lever. I imagine Strength will be useful here. *****'Player:' I would like information on some of these levers. *****'Clay golem:' Which lever are you interested in? ****'Player:' The lever near the giant scarab. *****'Clay golem:' Applying power here will cause steam to damage the huge scarab guarding this room. You must then follow up and defeat the creature. If you defeat it but leave this area before pulling all four levers, another scarab guardian will take its place. I imagine combat skills will be useful here. *****'Player:' I would like information on some of these levers. *****'Clay golem:' Which lever are you interested in? ****'Player:' The lever near the mysterious box. *****'Clay golem:' I'm not really sure what is going on here, but I suspect that the more power I apply, the longer the mechanism will be active for. This was added by the current inhabitants, so I know no more. The creature who added it did seem as if he were a stealthy, stalking sort, so I imagine Thieving will be useful here. *****'Player:' I would like information on some of these levers. *****'Clay golem:' Which lever are you interested in? ****'Player:' I'll deal with this later. **'Player:' I want more details of what lies beyond the doors. ***'Clay golem:' Storage rooms and a huge cesspit. At least, that was the case several hundred years ago. Now, I couldn't say for sure; although, with the way the mechanical systems have been altered. I would logically deduce that there might be moving obstacles as well. ***'Player:' Moving obstacles? ***'Clay golem:' Large bits of metal combined with toxins and plague sources. Nothing to worry about if you are as well engineered as me. ***'Player:' I'm not exactly engineered, but I suppose I'm tough and all that. ***'Clay golem:' I'd say you have a 1 percent chance of suffering some vile fate, but that may be acceptable to you. **'Player:' I am ready for you to operate the levers. ***(If fire is not stoked) ****'Clay golem:' I'm afraid that you'll need to stoke the fire. ***(If stoked) ****'Clay golem:' Note that if you don't finish setting the power levels all in one go, you'll have to restoke the furnace. Very well. ****about applying power **'Player:' I'll deal with this later. *''There's space to put some logs in here, plus an odd, sooty mechanism.'' *''You place the logs in the furnace, carefully arranging them with your Firemaking skill. An inbuilt mechanism ignites them.'' *'Player:' Hello there, golem. *'Clay golem:' I see you have activated the doors. Now, my purpose is fulfilled. *'Player:' So, you can't offer any more useful information? *'Clay golem:' I was not programmed to have any further function. *'Player:' I see. Not of Sane Mind *'Player:' Prepare yourself, creature of evil. I am here to vanquish you! *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Aha, a potential convert. Welcome to this holy place of contemplation. **'Player:' I'm not here to contemplate. I'm here to slay! ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' I was expectant of this reaction. You will perish by my magic, battle prowess and skill with projectiles. I am superior in every form of combat, from my years of solitary meditation. ****'Player:' I do not fear your pathetic beetle-brained magics. ****'Player:' Your scabby battle skills are no match for mine. ****'Player:' You couldn't shoot an ogre from two paces, you biological impossibility. *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' Your soft skin with be pierced by my chitin. *****''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' ****'Player:' In that case, I shall not fight you. I bow to your superiority. ****'Player:' Why did you cease your contemplation? **'Player:' Conversion, eh? Let's hear your persuasive tongue, err, mandibles in action, then. ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' You may follow Scabaras by taking a vow not to indulge in conversations. Unless you are converting or slaying the one with whom you converse. Now, convert or be slain. ****'Player:' I sense the hand of the Devourer in this. Am I correct? ****'Player:' I do not fear your pathetic beetle-brained magics. ****'Player:' Your scabby battle skills are no match for mine. ****'Player:' you couldn't shoot an ogre from two paces, you biological impossibility. ****'Player:' In that case, I shall not fight you. I bow to your superiority. **'Player:' Holy? This place has a stench of unholiness. It's worse than the dung. ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' You dare equate the smell of dung with stench? Your vile blasphemies shall be punished! ***''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' **'Player:' By all the deities, what is going on here? ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' The Church of Scabaras is taking a more active approach with its beliefs. Our long-term solitude will be improved by short-term contact, and purging, of those who do not follow our ways. ****'Player:' I sense the hand of the Devourer in this. Am I correct? *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' I have discussed this with her representative, yes, and sage advice was given. Advice that I should destroy you before you sought to drag me into your world of interaction. *****''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' ****'Player:' Sounds like the Devourer dragged you into heresy for her own ends. *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' I am the High Priest of Scabaras! Accusing me of heresy is... is heresy! *****''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' ****'Player:' In that case, I shall not fight you. I bow to your superiority. *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' A wise decision. Turn to the ways of Scabaras and you shall have power. *****'Player:' I'm getting a terrible feeling of deja vu. Am I going as insane as the High Priest? **'Player:' I am here for vengeance! Kaleef died, and now so shall you. ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' I care not for this Kaleef; I will defend myself! *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Aha, a potential convert. Welcome to this holy place of contemplation. *'Player:' Don't you remember? We were just talking before you assaulted me? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Not that I remember. I can't see why I would forget such a thing, though. Aren't you some sort of outsider? Are you sure you are not here to be converted? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' What happened? Why am I here? These questions are not rhetorical. *'Player:' You seem to be rather confused. Can you think clearly now? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' It does seem to be coming back. Be assured, we followers of Scabaras will not bother you further. Be warned, though, that we will still defend our nest if attacked. *'Player:' Is that it? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' You may tell the High Priest of Icthlarin that we vow this by Scabaras. Now, as my religion dictates, I must be alone. *'Player:' Wait, one last thing. What can you tell me of the ways of Scabaras? *''The High Priest talks with you at some length; you record his words in your journal.'' *'Player:' Do you have any insight to share with me? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Be assured, we followers of Scabaras will not bother you further. Be warned, though, that we will still defend our nest if attacked. *'Player:' Is that it? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' You may tell the High Priest of Icthlarin that we vow this by Scabaras. Now, as my religion dictates, I must be alone. Peace Restored A Small Pitstop *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Hello again. Have you any news of the underground areas? *'Player:' I have penetrated deeply into the cave system and discovered a temple inhabited by the High Priest of Scabaras! *'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' You found the High Priest of Scabaras? No doubt, this has significantly increased your knowledge. **(If you have not yet compiled all the Scabarite Research) ***'Lead archaeologist Abigail:' Sadly, you'll need a few more entries in your notebook before I can reward you. Our customer is very specific regarding his needs. A Protector's Reward *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' How can I help you? *'Player:' I met with the High Priest of Scabaras, fought him, talked with him and made him see sense. He has vowed that the followers of Scabaras will no longer be a cause for alarm in Sophanem. *'High Priest:' Excellent! This is good news, indeed. *'Player:' Since Maisa isn't here, might you be able to give me some sort of reward instead? *'High Priest:' Hmm, I will teach you how to make an enchanted water tiara, by using water runes with a water tiara it will protect you from the fierce desert heat, as you have protected the desert from the fierce Scabarites. Post-Quest Dialogue High Priest *'High Priest:' Good day, Player. *'Player:' Greetings, cleric. *'High Priest:' How can I help you? **'Player:' Is it okay if I pray at your altar? ***'High Priest:' Of course. We Menaphites are believers in many gods. I, in my position as head priest of Icthlarin, still give praise to Tumeken and Elidinis each day at this very altar. ***'Player:' Thanks, you've a very enlightened approach to this. ***'High Priest:' No need for thanks. Sadly, this view isn't taken by all Menaphite sects. **'Player:' How are things? ***'High Priest:' It seems that your foray into the depths has stabilised the situation below. In my prayers, Icthlarin has expressed his pleasure. ***'Player:' You can talk with Icthlarin? Can you ask him anything you want? ***'High Priest:' You misunderstand the way in which the desert deities interact with us mortals. Icthlarin has blessed us with a peaceful afterlife, thus we serve him loyally. It is not our place to pester him with outside influences. ***'Player:' He won't help you directly, then? That makes him just the same as the deities bound by Guthix's laws. ***'High Priest:' Have you not learned anything from the trouble with Scabaras. He was influenced to act in this world and disaster befell him and his followers, and all those who came into contact with them. ***'Player:' Point taken, I suppose, but what about the Devourer? ***'High Priest:' The Devourer is different. Her place is to interact with us poor mortals, or at least it is now. She has changed, and for the worse. We here are grateful that Scabaras did not fall so far and so permanently as the Devourer. **'Player:' Can you tell me again about this enchanted water tiara? ***'High Priest:' I have taught you how to make an enchanted water tiara, by using water runes with a water tiara. This will protect you from the fierce desert heat, as you have protected the desert from the fierce Scabarites. ***'Player:' So, I just use some water runes on a water tiara? ***'High Priest:' It is, indeed, that simple. Though, you will use up any and all water runes you try to combine the tiara with. You should also note that you can only have one such enchanted water tiara at a time and that you require at least level 50 in both Magic and Runecrafting to create such a tiara. ***'Player:' And if I want the water runes back? ***'High Priest:' You will discover that by destroying your enchanted tiara, the enchantment will fade. This will free your water runes for whatever other purposes you might have. **'Player:' Any word from Menaphos and the slaves? ***'High Priest:' I haven't heard anything more since my people returned. Ask them, if you're curious about Menaphos. **'Player:' Could I have another lamp? ***'High Priest:' I'm afraid you have benefitted all you can from these lamps. Transcript